Seasons Met
by Kehrico
Summary: When Summer met Winter, and Spring met Fall. [RikuxSora][KairixNamine][Oneshot]


Hello! Kehri here! This is my.. second fic. Um.. I hope it's good. Hooope.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, or Square Enix. If I did, KH3 Would already be out. ;;**

**Pairings: Sora/Riku, Kairi/Namine**

Ahkay! Enjoy..?

---------------------------------------------------

_**Dissapointment... Resignation... Anxious... Alienation... Desperate... Isolation... Envious...**_

Long ago, there were no humans to walk upon the beautiful paradise that Earth used to be. But, there were spirits; four, to be exact. Each spirit represented the seasons that are still known now; Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. A beautiful girl with stunning auburn hair splayed across her slender shoulders represented Spring; the spirit was gentle, life-giving, and calm. After her came a cheerful-looking brunette with deep, captivating sky-blue eyes that represented Summer; he had an upbeat attitude that seemed to make even the _sun_ happier than it already was. After Summer came a pale girl with shoulder-length blond hair and indigo eyes that seemed to match Spring's, who represented Fall; Her tiny smile brought food and harvest to the Earth, but the sadness hidden in it made the weather drastically cold when compared to Summer. When Fall ended, a boy spirit with dashing silver hair and cold emerald eyes represented Winter; Even though the spirit looked extremely handsome, the deadness of his eyes and the lifeless personality of him was enough to turn the Earth freezing and white with snow, the plants as dead as him. Spring and Summer were brother and sister, the pair bringing life to the untouched Earth, while the other siblings, Fall and Winter, brought a silent draft to the planet. Winter saw Spring and Summer saw Fall, but when could Spring meet Fall and Summer meet Winter?

_**Season's greetings amigo anma kibannatteba  
Raki ni ikou ze.**_

This question suddenly drilled into Summer and Fall's minds, and they agreed to exchange spots. Therefore, Spring went to Fall, Fall went to Summer, and Summer went to Winter. Indigo eyes met with identical indigo eyes, while innocent sky-blue eyes met dead emerald eyes-- At last, Spring met Fall, Summer met Winter.

**_"Re-la-pa-pa-re-lax lady" Do not worry kata no chikara nuitemi, hora -samiindarou? furuetendarou?-_**

_"Nice to meet you." "Hello." _Greetings from Summer and Spring were spoken.

_"H-hi.." "**Who** are **you?**" _None too perfect answers from Fall and Winter.

_**Kagami yo Kagami, oshiete okure "oji ga nandai?" -what's matter?-**_

Even when the spirit's relationship's had a rocky beggining, slowly Spring's gentleness made Fall open up, and Summer's happiness made Winter smile. As time ticked by, the spirits got closer and closer, until Spring was Fall's lover, and Summer as Winter's whole life. But the Earth turned disastrous with the new season order. Spring was still first, spreading life, but then came Fall, and withought the warmth of Summer before, food was unable to be harvested, and all that was left were dead leaves and a cool climate. Summer was too late to support Fall, and his warmth did not help when Winter came after, the snow would melting.

_**Watashi ga watashi de aru tame ni wa dou sureba ii?  
"Oyasuigoyosa"**_

Eventually, the spirits had to say goodbye. Spring was weeping, Summer was failing miserably at trying to cheer Winter up, Fall was broken, and Winter was mad. But they were forcefully torn apart for the good of the Earth. And even as Spring continued, with a little more rain, Summer carried on, with some cloudy days, Fall trudged along, with some years failing in the harvest, and Winter plowed on, with some terrible snowstorms..

Never would they forget eachother.

_**-It's so easy-**_

---------------------------------------------

Okay how did you like that. : Reviews maybe if you have time. 3 Thank Sora, Kairi, Namine and Riku for saving your lives!

**Things you might wanna know:**

**- That song was 'Jibun Kakumei', by Miyavi. Yeah, he has bad English.**

**- In case you just wanna check, Spring was Kairi, Summer was Sora, Fall was Namine, and Winter was Riku.**

Bye! Keri


End file.
